The present invention relates generally to a system for use in filtering a variety of environmental substances, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for filtering such substances as soil, sediment, and debris from such things as water runoff that may be entering storm drains or catch basins for example.
In recent years, State and Federal governments have placed controls on sources of pollution and on circumstances that may lead to erosion of an environmentally protected substance. One source of water pollution is called runoff. Runoff can include dust and other particulates from roads, leaves from trees, top soil, grass cuttings from lawns and parks and fallout from air pollution. Runoff can be particularly problematic when the source of water is from an area of ground which has been disturbed or broken up, such as may be found at construction sites. Runoff from these areas may contain a high amount of soil and debris. Additionally, runoff caused by a storm may be particularly heavy and dynamic and therefore may carry a great deal of particulates in a short period of time. During a storm the rate of storm water runoff can be several times the normal flow. Various methods have been developed in an attempt to minimize the adverse effects of runoff.
The present invention is designed to provide an easy to install and maintain environmental filter system. The present invention includes an envelope of filter material which is proportioned to receive an inlet device such as a storm sewer grate. The envelope may be of various sizes to accept inlet devices of varying size. The present invention may comprise porous fabric that may be stitched, glued, welded, riveted, or otherwise formed into an enclosure or envelope to house an inlet device. In a separate embodiment the present invention also may inlcude a roll of erosion matting. The roll may be utilized alone or along with the envelope of filter material to prevent silt, rocks, debris, etc. from entering curb inlets.
For example, a storm sewer gate may be placed within the filter envelope of the present invention and then positioned on the catch basin in its customary location. The present invention may prohibit soil, rabble, stones, or debris from entering the sewer. The present invention avoids the necessity of removing soil, silt, stones and other particulate matter from within the sewer and thus avoids the expense and cost associated with such filters.
Additionally, the present invention may act as a double filter for the runoff. The present invention surrounds the inlet device and therefore is located both above and below the inlet device. For example, water entering a sewer gate will be filtered both by the layer of fabric located above the gate and by the layer of fabric located below the gate since the gate will reside inside the envelope formed by the fabric.
Maintenance and cleaning of the present invention and may only involve periodic removal of particulate matter that may build up on the inlet device. Removal of the present invention may involve merely lifting the inlet device and removing the device from the filter envelope. Alternatively, the filter of the present invention may be cleaned or another filter may be used to again receive the inlet device, such as a sewer gate, and be installed onto the inlet, such as a catch basin.
The roll filter of the present invention provides additional drainage area to the filter envelope. Additionally, use of the roll filter may provide rigidity to the filter envelope to prevent the water pressure from forcing the filter into the inlet.
These and other advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, drawings, and claims.